


Miraculous! Parents Suck Club

by EtoilesJaunes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, Family Angst, Season 2 spoilers, happy ending :), it's all speculation tho obvi, post-queen wasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoilesJaunes/pseuds/EtoilesJaunes
Summary: Life has a funny way of not working the way you want it to, especially when it comes to dealing with family, and no one knows this better than Chat Noir and Queen Bee. Is a nighttime chat enough to kick-start the healing process?





	Miraculous! Parents Suck Club

“Hey, Queenie.”

The girl sitting with her legs dangling off the buttress didn’t look up. Chat walked out and sat down next to her. She had her hands folded between her knees, staring down at the last remaining tourists getting pictures in front of the Notre-Dame.

“Wanna talk?” Chat bumped his shoulder against hers.

“You probably don’t want to hear it.”

“Try me.”

Queen Bee glanced at him. “It’s just a bunch of crappy family stuff.”

“Oh, boy,” Chat laughed humorlessly. “First, you challenge my title as coolest blond superhero, now you’re trying to take away my rights to ‘most messed up family,’ too?”

The girl chuckled, then sighed. “I think… I think my mom isn’t all I made her out to be.” Chat stayed quiet, letting her take the conversation where she would need it to go. “When I was young, and she was still around, I always saw her being  _ adored. _ By my father, by random men, by… Well,  _ everyone,  _ really. And she would always tell me what to say, how to act. She promised I would be just like her.”

She drew her knee up and leaned an elbow on it with a sigh.

“I did what she told me, but I think she forgot that I was still a child. Things are different for adults. Even when we eventually grow up, there’s a whole generational difference. I’ll never be liked the way the she is. I had… I had  _ one _ friend growing up. And I don’t even know if I have him anymore. I’m not  _ nice _ enough. I don’t know  _ how _ to be nice.”

Chat put an arm around her, rubbing her arm with soothing strokes. “It’s not too late to learn. Being a superhero gives you a whole new perspective on things. And, I mean, if you were chosen for this… Well, you had to be doing  _ something _ right.”

“I wasn’t.”

The whisper was so quiet, someone without super-enhanced hearing wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

“You… Weren’t?”

Queen Bee shook her head. “I saw the box in someone else’s bag.” Her voice was slightly shaking, filled with shame. “I was curious and… And once I realized what I’d stolen, I thought this was my chance to show everyone that I could be different. And…”

Chat continued his comforting motions. “And?”

“I thought I could impress my mom. Show her that I could be my own person, one that would actually be accepted by my peers. She didn’t take it so well.” She raised a hand to wipe away a tear before it came out.

“Hey.” The soft word had her looking at him again, holding eye contact this time. “I don’t know exactly what you’re feeling, but believe me when I say I know what distant parents are like. Sometimes I feel like no matter how hard I try, I’ll never be good enough for his attention. But one day, there was an akuma attack that made him fear for my life. As a civilian. He doesn’t know I’m Chat.”

Queen Bee winced at that. She’d broken one of the most important rules of being a superhero in the first couple minutes of having the Miraculous.

“He gave me a hug and told me he loved me.” Chat looked away from her, up at the sky. “Sometimes, I think he just struggles with being a parent. My mom was always the more affectionate one. When she left, it was hard on both of us. He hasn’t really been the same since.” He sighed. “You can’t control everything. But you  _ can _ work on some things.”

Queen Bee raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“If you want people to see you differently, start by acting differently. Trust me, a little apology goes a long way. One of my best friends and I started off on really bad terms, but after I apologized, she completely dropped it. Not everyone’s nice enough to not hold a grudge, but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“You’re probably right,” she sighed. “I’ll do what I can. Hopefully it’s not too late… Just like I hope it’s not too late for me to give this back.” She reached up, barely brushing the comb with her fingertip.

Chat smiled. “Something tells me this won’t be the last you see of it.”

Several minutes later, when the comb came around the corner, Chat didn’t need to see her face to be able to guess exactly what shade of nail polish was on her perfectly manicured hand.

* * *

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Across from Adrien, Alya bristled. He could see her getting ready for whatever showdown was inevitably going to go down before Marinette laid a gentle hand on her arm and stood up, facing Chloé. Beside him, he could feel Nino bracing himself for the tension, too. He might not show it as much, but Adrien knew all about his friend’s protective streak. Especially when it came to Marinette.

“What do you want, Chloé?”

The blonde snapped her fingers and Sabrina (who was wearing a new beret) appeared at her side, presenting her with what looked like a small black purse. Chloé took it from her and held it out towards Marinette, face full of determination.

“This is for you.”

“For… Me?” Marinette asked, hesitantly taking it from her. As she turned it around in her hands, Adrien saw that one side was decorated with a neon green paw-print pattern. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Chloé huffed, “You always seem to get really defensive of Chat Noir and I saw this and thought you might like it. Since, you know, you’re always wearing  _ that _ purse, and I know  _ I’d _ want some variety in my wardrobe and… And…”

Adrien noticed the way that Chloé’s eyes seemed to unconsciously find his, as if she was looking for the support to say something. He smiled and gave her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath, curled her hands into fists, and looked Marinette directly in the eyes.

“I’m sorry for being a pain. I know I can’t take back the things I’ve said and done, but I’m trying to change. So… Yeah. Have a nice day.”

Chloé spun on her heel and started walking away, Sabrina following closely. They made it about three steps before Marinette seemed to snap out it. 

“Wait!” The blonde stopped, turning to look over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Thank you for this, and for your apology. Do you… Do you want to hang out with us?”

She turned around to face the group fully, pointing at the purse. “That means I’m sorry. It doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

Adrien saw the vulnerability in her eyes, though. It was a look he spent plenty of time trying to cover up himself. “Yeah, but Chlo,  _ I’m _ your friend, aren’t I?”

Chloé blinked. “Yeah, of course…”

“Then come sit with us.” He moved over on the bench, motioning to the spot. “There’s room for both of you.”

She only hesitated for another second. “All right. Just this once. Come on, Sabrina.”

Adrien made a mental note to talk to Ladybug about bringing Queen Bee back sometime in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.etoilesjaunes.tumblr.com) for more! <3


End file.
